Christmas through the eyes of others
by SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: Sherlock insulted Molly on that awful Christmas and then he showed he cared for her more than it was first imagined. This is how his bitter words and sincere apology were seen by the others at the party. Rated T for many mentions of Sherlock being an ass ;P
1. Lestrade

**Lestrade**

Molly Hooper didn't deserve this.

She was my friend (but, then again, she was a friend of everyone who had ever met her) and I could only stand and watch, as well as the others in the room, while she was torn apart by the brilliant, yet clueless consulting detective.

"Either way, Molly Hooper has _love_ on her mind," was heard through Sherlock's rambling and I swear that if I had my gun with me, I would have shot him and his smug smile right there.

Everything finally became silent again, when he read the note on the gift. I didn't have to read it myself to know what was written on it and by John's eyes, staring disappointingly at the floor and Mrs Hudson's sad face, I knew everyone in the room knew Sherlock has just seen his own name written on the card.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always," Molly said and shook her head in disbelief as she repeated the last word, more to herself than to anyone else. It was painful for anyone to see her fall apart as her heart was breaking yet again. Even Sherlock, the stone cold asshole, turned away from the sight of the poor girl. Not even he could stand the tears which were surely gathering up in her eyes.

He took another step away from her and I already wanted to yell at him, to make him say sorry. But, just as I opened my mouth, I was taken by surprise – Sherlock Holmes turned around and for the first time in my life my ears heard his voice loud and clear as he apologized to the small pathologist.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper," he murmured and I almost laughed as I saw the look on his face. It was more sincere than ever, although he didn't give a shit about Christmas. And I am no doctor, but I am sure that his pupils were dilated more than they should have been in the brightness of the room, when he leaned down and kissed the said Molly Hooper on the cheek.


	2. Jeanette

**John's girlfriend (the one after the boring teacher)**

This was just cruel.

John told me about Sherlock and how tough to live with he could be sometimes, but the way he read that girl like and open book made me want to stand up and hug the poor girl myself, if that git didn't have any intention of doing after what he was saying.

Of course I wasn't going to forgive him for what he said to me when John introduced us at the party, but this Molly Hooper should have hate him forever.

"And that she's seeing him tonight is evident from the make-up and what she's wearing. Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts-sss." He saw the card and shut up, momentarily speechless.

I looked around the room curiously and everyone seemed to know, what was written on the card. DI Lestrade was looking angry, Mrs Hudson disappointed and sad, while John looked at the ground, refusing to look at his flatmate and Molly. Molly's tears weren't falling yet, but I could see them sparkling in her eyes. I would cry, I'm sure. But she didn't. Either she was so used to him telling her such mean things or she was just that strong.

And that was when it dawned at me. She was in love with _him_. I snorted quietly, so I wouldn't be the one to break the silence. How could someone love somebody who treats people around him like that!

_Stupid man_, I thought bitterly. Molly replied to his words, telling him how he always said such horrible things and I wanted to congratulate her for her counter attack, though a weak one, was enough to make Sherlock stammer. I would more likely be completely speechless, if someone deduced me like that and made everyone even more aware of my intentions. She was, indeed, a very strong person.

Stronger than him, apparently. I almost laughed. The man who insulted her, crawled inside of himself at her words and tried to run away from her painful glance. But he turned around and apologized to her. A sincere apology, confirmed with a peck on the cheek. She blushed and protested at the erotic moan that came from his phone, saying it was her. He calmed her down, saying it was him – his phone. Seriously, what kind of a man has this sound for a text alert?

He didn't mind her after that and checked his phone as nothing happened and Molly drank wine from her glass, trying to drown the pain he caused. I sighed and looked at John, who smiled at me with a small smile and I could see it in his eyes that I shouldn't worry about them.

And when I was rethinking it while I was taking a cab home after the party, seeing a faint blush on Sherlock's cheeks – the one, for which I couldn't even be sure if it was even there –, made me realize Molly might get a kiss of apology a little more to the right next time.

(A/N: what do you think about this one? I don't know Jeanette's charachter very well, so it was quite a challenge for me. I hope I didn't make over the top in any way!)


	3. Mrs Hudson

**Mrs Hudson**

"I've seen much worse. But then, I do post-mortems."

It was meant as I joke, I knew it, but the awkward words shocked me and in a second even she realized what she said. She apologized quickly on her false try to make a joke and Sherlock scolded her immediately, telling her not to make jokes. Why did that man always have something to say to bring that poor girl down!

She apologized again, now more to him than to me, and continued to talk with the detective inspector and John – Sherlock, of course, had something to comment every time. That child really needs attention every second of the day!

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him." Sherlock's words stopped everyone and our attention was fully on him. His face was masked with his gleeful showing off, but I knew him long enough to see something else.

Jealousy. Bitter, bitter jealousy.

"What? Sorry, what?" Molly's clueless look on her face made me completely aware of the fact that there was no boyfriend in question. The sweet little girl was dressed up for Sherlock, who she was in love with, and the said man was now jealous of his own self!

The man was talking so fast, so aggressively, though the smug look on his face, and I couldn't feel anything but sorry for the poor pathologist. I couldn't make out half of the things he was saying, but I knew just how he was hurting her.

The silence that followed, once he realized he was completely wrong with his deduction, pained even me and maybe even everyone around, when he read the card with his name on it. I looked up at him, only bearing his own surprise and realization, but not also the teary-eyed Molly, who was shockingly the first one to talk.

"You always say such horrible things," she muttered and touched my heart with her words. "Every time. Always. Always."

I thought at first that Sherlock was not at all affected by her words and hurt, when he took two steps, wanting to walk away. I got ready to stand up and hug her, since he surely wasn't going to do anything to make her feel a little better.

But I was, thankfully, taken by surprise.

Sherlock turned around, _apologized with sincerity_, and kissed doctor Hooper on the cheek! I could squeal out of happiness, but I didn't want to ruin this charming moment between them.

Sherlock's rude ringtone, unfortunately, did.


	4. John

**John**

"In fact you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift."

"Take a day off!" I cried. It was all I could do and Lestrade's comment in hope of trying to redirect Sherlock's attention didn't help either. Of course he wouldn't listen to me – he never did when it came to his deductions. Maybe if I took out my gun ...

_No, John. Maybe Sherlock doesn't have the intention to ruin Christmas. Wait a second and maybe you won't even need to hurt him._

"Oh, come on. Surely you've all seen the present on the top of the bag. Perfectly wrapped, with a bow – all the others are slapdash at best."

Molly's look was showing pure shock and embarrassment as she looked at the perfect red gift. It almost hurt me seeing the deer in the headlights moment for her. Maybe getting my gun wouldn't be so bad ...

Sherlock continued and I seriously decided that, if getting my gun was really a bit drastic – though, with Sherlock, what exactly _is_ a bit drastic after you are in the same room for a minute or so? –, I was surely going to punch that stupid bastard.

"... And that she's seeing him tonight is evident from the make-up and what she's wearing. Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts-sss."

Oh no, he did _not_ go there. What else does he ... Oh, he stopped?

I looked from the up at the devastated Molly and then my look travelled to him and I saw he read the gift card. And his name written on it slapped him hard in the face, no doubt.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. _Always_," Molly said and I couldn't watch anymore. Her own voice said it all. Congratulations, Sherlock Holmes, you've officially broken the best thing that has ever happened to you, her loyal and loving heart, in half. And you crushed every gleeful smile she sent around the room as she walked in.

He was a brilliant genius, yes. But when it came to Molly Hooper, he was the most clueless jealous arse he'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Wait, _what?_

I looked up with a surreal speed, not wanting to miss anything from what was happening.

Sherlock Holmes said many things to many people since I had met him. But I have never in my life heard him apologize to ... to _anyone_!

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper," Sherlock muttered and leaned forward, his mouth clearly aiming for her reddened lips, but in the last second they landed on her, only slightly less reddened cheek.

I bit my lip, suppressing a smile. With that, Sherlock has avoided the strong punch I had intended for him.

But we are definitely going to have a talk.

(A/N: alright, that's that. I'm thinking about writing an epilogue where John and Sherlock have that talk, but it's up to you, if you want to read it. :) )


End file.
